When Will you stay?
by Meya-the-AWESOME-priestest13
Summary: Tsuki is a woman who doesn't really want to have anyone else but Bankotsu but he just won't settle down with her!But she promised to wait so what will she do?Sorry if my summary sucks this is my first story rated T for safety!
1. Chapter 1

Alright this my first story ever on Fanfiction I have decided to make one after my best friend started hers, her username is Teirasama I go by Miya,Meya,and Bee but if you wanna call me by my full user fine with me!Anyway I decided to make a story about Bankotsu and a character I made!Her name is Tsuki meaning Moon or as I like to say Luna. As some authors say in their stories what song they're listening to while they're writing well I am a mix I love every type of music!Awesome right?Well let the story begin!

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha or anything in this story except for my character Tsuki!

Tsuki P.O.V

I had just woken up when I heard foot steps which is unusual considering I live alone so you can imagine I was about to kick someones butt for being in my house in the feudal era. I grabbed my dagger next to me and unsheathed it. I walked slowly to my sliding door and slide it open slowly and looked out.

No one in sight.

Whoever is in my house better get the hell out.

I heard foot steps coming from my right. I smirked my best side for attacking in fights when the jerk in my house came around the corner I nearly dropped my dagger.

'Why is he in my house?' was my last thought before fainting in his arms.

Second person P.O.V

Tsuki all the sudden fainted into my arms when she saw me I thought she would jump for joy that I was back...but turns out she was shocked for one I broke into her house and second she hadn't been expecting me. You see I'm not family I'm a very close friend we've known each other sense we were kids and also I've been in love with Tsuki secretly for half that time and she's only 17 while I'm 18 and she's pretty much the only woman in her village that has not married or had children so she was the outcast pretty much everyone ignored her except me and her family.

You probably wanna know my name...I'm Bankotsu Tsuki's best friend and fiannce. We decided when we found out we were forced to get married that we should get to know each other first and then decide if we should get married. But sense I've been traveling and um how should I say this been killing people...even if we wanted to get married it would be a bad idea.

I taught her how to use her dagger and how to fight but she seemed to be a natural. At that thought when I was younger I had thought 'Now that's my girl!'.

Tsuki hasn't showed any interest in men besides me but just a friend.

She woke up and looked into my calbolt eyes while I looked into her icy-gray ones.

"Hey my tomboy,you finally decided to wake up?I had no clue you were such a girl when you fainted."

That earned me a harsh punch to the forearm.

"Shut up Ban you freaked me out this morning by you breaking into my house!By the way how long have I been out?"

"Wow no 'I missed you so much Ban!' or 'I'm so happy your here even if you broke in!'.About five minutes."Her eyes got wide then gave me a big hug which led to tackling me to the floor. Oh how I love my life.

"Oh Ban I missed you so much I cried(obvious sarcasm) like a girl. Now where was I before I fainted...oh yeah I was about to ask you why the heck your in my house. Care to explain Ban or do I have to torture you my way."

'Oh no!'My eye's widened at that,her torture was horrible I can't stand it at all!And she knows that sadly. Another thing me and Tsuki flirt a lot but it never gets so far.

"Ugh fine I came here cause you were closest so I could have a break from the killing plus I wanted to see my tomboy."She smiled at that then frowned.

"How long are you staying?Please stay at least a month!"'Oh crap not the pout!' Of course she pouts and has the puppy-dog eyes she knows it'll work.

"Fine how about two months?I know you love it when I stay for a long time. So did you miss me?"She smiles and starts jumping up and down on me while still sitting on top of me. Which drives me crazy when she does that!I slowly pull her off me and give her 'the Look' ok let me rephrase that "I'm secretly in love with her" She knows I am in love with her and only her. So she stops for my sake.

We finally stand up and give each other a hug for a bit longer than should be. Tsuki walks to her kitchen and starts the tea for us. I tell her the adventures to places she wants to go to then remember I got something for her. It's a ring in the shape of a crescent moon with opal in it as the filling. She loves watching the stars and moon with me when I'm here so I plan to give it to her tonight. She tells me it's pretty lonely in her house now that I don't live with her anymore. Then she asks that same question she always ask "When are you going to stop killing people and start a **real **life with me?I miss having you around and want to have you here all the time."

Another thing you should know...Tsuki's in love with me as much as I am with her but won't start a relationship with me until I start living with her again but this time permanently which I'm not ready for yet. I know how cruel of me! But it's just I rather be with her in the future then the feudal era because then we can live longer than here. But she likes her house more than the ones in the future.

But she said she'll wait for me. Which always makes me feel guilty for making her wait for something that won't happen for awhile.

Alright guys I'll update my next chapter soon I promise peace out!By the way I know Bankotsu is a little ooc but I don't care he's in **MY** story!There for my story my rules!MWAHAHA-

Bankotsu:I don't have to listen to you!

Miya:Yes you do!*tazzers Bankotsu*Bad Ban will you listen to me now?

Bankotsu:Yes ma'am!*hides from crazy chick*I LOVE BEING MEAN TO MY CHARACTERS!(Miya)


	2. Cherished Memory

Ok guys this the second chapter you have all been waiting for!Now here's the thing I'm going to make it to where like it's the next like hour or something like that and then you'll see what happens next!

TeiraSama would have said something but she was busy!

LET THE STORY BEGIN!I don't own inuyasha!

Tsuki P.O.V

As usual but unusual to normal girls he said those special three words.

"I love you Tsuki."Bankotsu said while hugging me.

"I love you too Ban."I say but strangely begin to cry into his chest.

"Tsuki why are you crying are you okay?"I shake my head.

"You never answered my question Ban will you ever stop doing your 'Job'?"He smirked strangely enough and begun to laugh.

"Why would I be staying here for two months and then leave I am quitting just staying for two months then telling the gang I'm quiting." I seriously doubt he will...wait a sec what's that bulge in his jean pocket...I slip my hand into his jean pocket and take it in my hand.

It's a box...I open it with his eyes wide open. It's a ring made of silver with a crescent moon with opal filling it and diamonds around it. This is a marriage ring and he only loves one person...

Me. It's for me,oh my god...

I look up at him with wide eyes.

"Is this what I think it is?"He nodded and then goes down on one knee.

"Tsuki will you marry?"

"You dummy of course I will!" I then jump in his arms and finally kiss him.

At first he was wide eyed but then he got into it pretty fast. That was a day I will remember and cherish for the rest of my life.

XXXXXOOOOONext morningOOOOOOXXXXXX

Bankotsu P.O.V

I woke up on the floor of Tsuki's room sense we just wanted to make out for a bit then watch the stars and moon and then go to bed nothing really happened. Plus I had no other room to sleep in because it didn't have a bed or futon in it. I could tell something was going to happen today and that i wasn't going to like it too much.

Right next to me on Tsuki's bed Tsuki woke up saying.

"Crap not this time again!Ban I'll be right back."She ran to her master bathroom slammed the door and I heard her groan from finding out it was _that_ time of month for her which must suck. I just thank god that we go to the future about twice a month together. Mainly when she's shopping I don't come with.

Tsuki came out of the bathroom yelling.

"WHY ME GOD WHY MUST WOMEN GO THROUGH THIS WHY?"Which I laughed at her. I do feel sorry for her but I am so happy this doesn't happen to me. Considering I'm not a girl but only bad thing is I'm going to have to deal with it... crap. Well it does have it's advantages... Tsuki flirts a lot when she is on her period and that's usually the best part for me.

She only flirts with me and me only in fact-

"Ban are you day dreaming? If it's about me and most likely naked believe me you will see that **later!** Then again your most likely looking forward to me flirting with you because I'm on..._this_!"She scowls at that but then she smirks.

"Tsuki what are we doing today?"She then grins evilly and cocks a eyebrow.

"What do you think Ban?" She then grabs my wrist and drags me out of the room while tossing clothes to me so I could get dressed.

"Oh no not shopping at the grocery store!"She shakes her head no which is strange for her.

"Nope you'll like this store I was told by one of my friends who is a girl that this place is wonderful. Believe me you will love it!"She of course smirks evilly.

We go to the well jump in and go by stars and other shiny things. Then we are there in the future. We climb up the ladder left there and go to my car which is a mustang. My family and Tsuki's family are rich so I bought the car with the family money. She showed me which directions to go to get to this place that I would love.

You will find out next time where they go and if Bankotsu really likes it...

Question is will Tsuki really do something evil.

Tsuki:Yes cause you make me do evil things Miya...

Miya:NO I DON'T!YOU DO IT YOURSELF TSUKI!Then again your part of my personality...and Taylor's...crap you are evil!God you are a monster!

Bankotsu:No she isn't so leave her alone!Plus what store is it?

Miya:The grocery store!MWA HA HA HA HA!*tazzes both Tsuki and Bankotsu*Be good you two!

Bankotsu and Tsuki:Yes ma'am!*hides from crazy chick with a tazzer gun and dagger*

Miya:Okay guys I will most likely see you guys in a week again!LOVE YOU ALLZ!


	3. I will always be thereForever

Alright I know you guys are probably pissed off cause I said I would update the next week and that didn't happen...I just gotta say one thing...or two...I WAS BUSY AND COULDN'T HELP IT!And I HAD NO COMPUTER AROUND FOR A WEEK!Now I think my store choices have changed...I'm not sure you will just have to find out in this.

Miya: Say it.

Tsuki: I don't want to.

Miya: *points dagger at Tsuki* .

Tsuki: *gulp* Yes ma'am.

Miya: Good doggy!

Tsuki: HEY I'M NOT A DOG!

Miya: Yes you are for now, now say it!

Tsuki: Miya owns none of this except for me and does not own Inuyasha, or the store!

Miya: LET THE STORY BEGIN!

* * *

><p>Normal P.O.V<p>

As Bankotsu continued to drive down town Tokyo Tsuki told him to stop at a shop he never saw before.

It was a ancient weapon store plus old magic there it was...

The dagger that would soon be Tsuki's that caught her eye immediately.

Bankotsu P.O.V

I saw Tsuki eyeing the dagger which looked very nice.

It was some kind of silver metal that had something carved in the blade.

Fleur De Laus(french for Flower of life).

It had a crystal in the center of the hilt with topaz around Cherry blossoms carved around the french saying on both sides(The french is on only one side).

"Ban can I get it?"Tsuki gave me the "look".

"Will I get anything good out of this?"She moved up to me and put her arms around my shoulders.

"Oh it depends if you buy it.I already have the perfect sheathe so please buy it."

I bought she was the happiest ever.

As we drove on Tsuki had requested to see our close friend Teira.

The minute Tsuki walked up to Teira she showed her the ring and pointed at me.

Teira and her hugged and squealed and jumped up and down on her porch.

Teira ran up to me after Tsuki went inside.

"You hurt her I am going to kill you now You know what I mean by hurting her, right?You know cheating or saying something rude as hell about her the training I don't mind but you make her cry your a dead man."Teira glared at patted me on the back with unknown strength that almost knocked me over.

Tsuki P.O.V

I knew Teira was warning Bankotsu that was normal.

She knew we trained hard core when he came to visit and that he loves me very much but she was still being careful for me because she's such a awesome best who am I kidding I have a bad feeling in three month's I'm not gonna be able to train anymore.

I'll be honest I want kids and I want to have them with Bankotsu...but I love training too...then again I could get my children into training when they turn 3 or I want kids.I want them this means talking to Bankotsu about this and...oh my god I never really thought of it but...this means we'll be doing things...that we have never done before!

At that moment Bankotsu decides to come in and see's me blushing and in deep thought.

"What are you thinking about?Tsuki why are you blushing?"At that point Bankotsu was blushing too.

"About having kids and then I realized what we would have to do to have kids..."Bankotsu rolled his eyes at me walked up to me and put his arms around my waist and gave me a loving kiss which I returned.

"Alright you two lovebirds either you get back home and do that stuff or you stop now and talk to me instead."Teira said as we pulled away.

XXXXxxx.2 Hours later back at Tsuki's house Bankotsu P.O.

I helped Tsuki cook the ramen as she cooked the planned to have kids but later on if we had them sooner we'd be happy anyway.

Tsuki gives me a warm nervous smile from right next to me.

"What is it Tsuk?"I call her Tsuk when I tease her or if she's upset but sometimes out of random she loves it when I call her Tsuk instead of her full name.

"I was wondering if you wanted to try _it_ tonight...I'm a bit nervous is all."I grab her shoulders and look her straight in the eyes.

"Tsuki I will always want you in that way but if your not ready or your nervous we don't have to.I love you and will not force anything on you you know what it's called when someone does that to you and you don't want it?Rape...I refuse to do that to you I want our first time to be something special and where we both want to and are ready."

Tsuki gives me a true smile then and a breath taking hug.(A/N Chick writing this remember!)

* * *

><p>Ugh okay guy's I'm gonna have to cut it short I know I used my best friend character which I asked actually I do own it cause I made it up!<p>

Sorry if I got my french wrong...and I am so sorry for making you guys wait!YOU GUYS PROBABLY WANNA KILL ME!

Tsuki:They do and sorry I've been a bad character.

Miya:*sigh*I knew this was gonna happen aww You've actually been a pretty good character I'm just making sure you keep your A game up so no going OOC on me or I just might have to kill you off...

Tsuki:*gulp*Yes ma'am by the way the readers are here...

Miya:*gulp*Do they have weapons?

Tsuki:Yes...Do you think we should run?

Miya:*smacks Tsuki*WHAT DO YOU THINK?HELL YEAH RUN!

LOVE YOU GUYS PEACE!

Miya


	4. Danieru the boy next door

Alright guy's I'm sick and ready to write my heart out for you now listening to Suffocate by Cold.

Suffocate,your suffocate it's your lie that your fake!

Love that part!:P Alrighty Tsuki do the disclaimer.

Tsuki:*sigh* Do I have to?

Miya:Yes*get's Japanese fan and hit's Tsuki in the head with it*

Tsuki:OW Okay I'll do does not own Inuyasha or anything-

Miya:Yes I do own something...I OWN YOU,TEIRA AND THE PLOT!(which I have no clue what the plot is...)Alright I want to clear something up real fast TsukiMoon and me had decided last year to make a fanfic together and that's how Taylor got her fanfic account and also came to be a author.(on here)

LET THE STORY BEGIN!

* * *

><p>Tsuki P.O.V<p>

As I listened to my mp3 player while cleaning,Bankotsu was out training with the gang and going to tell them the news.

Me and Bankotsu are going to get married in the summer which is seven months from now.

I started to move my hips to the beat of Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5 and Christina Aguilera.

Then I started singing along,I saw my neighbors peeking out their windows to see who was singing.

When they saw me their eyes grew wide...I'm that good not to brag but I was in all regions choir for two years in middle school and always highest in grades with choir.I love singing no doubt about it.I was even going to go to Julliard all the way in New York United States but I then found out about the Fueldal(sorry really tired)era and dropped out of high school.

I know sad but it'll happen.I think back to the past few days with me and Bankotsu finally fact there's one particular moment that I don't think I'll forget.

*FlashBack*

_As me,Bankotsu,and Teira had a picnic planning the wedding and other things, the sun was setting and we realized it was getting dark._

_But we didn't really care so we just sat there and watched the stars come out._

_Since Bankotsu got tired he walked back inside the house which left me and Teira alone to talk._

_"So Tsuki have you and Ban gone any farther?"_

_"No not really so far it's just making out with his shirt more really."_

_"Wow and we all thought it would-"_

_"WHO THOUGHT ME AND BANKOTSU WOULD GO FARTHER?"I screeched what I didn't realize til later that night was that the gang was watching listening to us(band of seven dimwits who don't know what I'm talking about!)._

_"No one..."Teira mumbled._

_"Teira Sessho tell me now or I swear I'm taking your swords away!"_

_"Alright,alright I'll tell and Ban's parents plus a few members of the gang..."_

_"I'm gonna kill them!"...'Well not literally with me and Ban's parents possibly with the gang though'._

_"TSUKI!"Teira screamed._

_"I'm just kidding!"._

_As I got up and walked inside I bumped into Ban's chest._

_"Did you hear the whole thing?And do not lie to me Bankotsu."_

_"Yes I 't worry I would help with the gang too."We laughed at the remark and embraced each other._

_*END OF FLASH BACK*_

As the song changed I heard a knock on the front door.

Wonder who that could be.

"Hello?Oh hi Danieru!"I greeted my best guy friend here in the fuedal era.

"Hey you want to go to the market together and was that you singing earlier?"He asked with a wicked grin.

Something else I should tell 's my next door neighbor also he is from the future(where I'm from)too like me and Bankotsu.

"Sure and yeah I also play some instruments honestly I rather go to the mall in the other time."I said in a whiny voice at the end.

"Ugh fine I'll go get some regular clothes on and you go get some on too we don't need to be looked at funny."He rolled his guys and smirked.

Danieru walked back to his house I closed the door and went to my room and got a cute spagetti strap shirt that was navy blue that ruffled and some black skinny jeans.I put silver stars in my second piercings and long star and crescent moon earrings in my first piercing.I pulled the hair tie out of my hair and let my hair fall down my back in long waves.

Danieru knocked on my door again but entered in the house anyway without me was fine with him and Teira doing that but nobody else(besides Bankotsu).

I was just putting on my strappy sandals when he walked into my living room.

"You ready yet?"He asked in his loose as hell t-shirt with the logo for Mountain Dew on it and in jeans that stopped at his ankles where his skater-shoes started.

"Yeah just grab my keys and purse for me you mind driving considering I don't feel like driving today?"I ask with puppy dog eyes.

"Alright and sure I'll drive."He say's with a sigh and get's the stuff I asked for.

As we got in the car and sat in the passenger and driver seat Danieru looked me up and down and said "Wow Tsuki you look really good today."as he looked at my outfit a bit too long.

"C'mon Danieru let's go to the mall now!"Right as I said that he turned on the car and we went to head to where we would go to the future.

I had a feeling Danieru has been looking at me in a different way lately and that I'll never look at him the same.

* * *

><p>Alright so what did y'all think of that?A man that seems into Tsuki and Bankotsu isn't there to kick some a%&amp;!Well what will we ever do?Alright so guys I'm so sorry I didn't update any hopefully will be a new update!<p>

Miya:So Tsuki what do you think of the new guy?

Tsuki: Is he real?He's kinda cute...

Miya: 0.o MURDEROUS READERS GET TSUKI!*get's pitch fork's out and hands them to Readers*

Confused Murderous Readers: Why are we getting her?

Miya: Because I added Danieru because I like a guy named Daniel also my best guy friend and Tsuki likes another man!

No longer confused Murderous Readers: TSUKI!

Tsuki: *Runs away from Readers*Miya does not own anything except the characters you don't know and the GET THEM AWAY!

Bankotsu: What's going on?

Miya and Readers :Nothing*hides weapons behind backs*Tsuki and us were just playing...

Bankotsu:Oh OKAY!

Alright so Bankotsu is a idiot Tsuki is betraying him and trying to steal MY MAN and now I need to calm down Taylor...I gotz a tight scedule...


	5. The trumpet,the horn,and the ex

Alright so I decided to be nice and upload another chapter for you as soon as I get to telling Daniel he's in my story the next chapter will not be uploaded.I most likely will tell him tomorrow!WISH ME GOOD LUCK!

Tsuki: Miya was kidding she will update today or tomorrow(10/14).

Miya: Sigh Tsuki is right I was just kidding!Now Tsuki you know the drill.

Tsuki: Why do I always have to say it?Why don't you do it?

Miya: Every author is horrible at admitting they don't own something that they wish they it's fun to torture you to say it!

Tsuki: Fine Miya does not own Inuyasha,the mall,Daniel(wish I did!-Miya),the bands and songs,or anything else-

Miya: I OWN TSUKI,DANIERU,AND THE STORES I MAKE UP PLUS THIS PLOT TSUKI!

LET THE STORY BEGIN!

* * *

><p>Danieru P.O.V<p>

As me and Tsuki walked through the mall looking at all the cool stores,Tsuki kept running off into stores and buying things which lead to me carrying them.(Can you say limitless credit card?).

Okay so yeah I like Tsuki. More than a friend and wish she wasn't engaged to Bankotsu.

But me and Tsuki just hang out like normal friends at coffee shops,malls,and really anywhere.

At one point I saw a brand new trumpet in a music how I longed to go in there and grab a mouth piece and play the trumpet.

Tsuki saw me staring and said "You really want that trumpet don't you?Well let's **both** go try it out and see how it works and then if it's good we'll buy two!"

Me and Tsuki both knew how to play trumpet.I had more experience but Tsuki knew more about trumpet.

So we went in the store both grabbed a mouth piece I tried first and played a few notes which none of them cracked and came out smoothly.

Tsuki tried next with her mouth piece and played a scale and it came out smooth as I stood and watched her play I saw how her eyes were closed and she was completely into it as if she was she was done she looked up at me with a huge grin and said "This is defiantly a good one we gotta buy two!".

So what I least expected was when we went up to the cash register to say we wanted two of the trumpets the guy said they only had Tsuki kept grinning and said that was just fine and bought the trumpet.

"What was that?"I asked her.

"We both want this well I guess we can share it or you can keep it.I wanted to check out the French Horn over there,so five more minutes,"She said as she walked over to the French Horn on display grabbed her old mouth piece from her pocket put it into the French Horn and played a chromatic scale with ease and with her eyes has played French Horn longer than she has with trumpet.

Now your probably wondering,"How did Danieru and Tsuki meet?".

Easy answer for that.

Middle and High school band.

She played French Horn in Middle school Symphonic band but then later on in High school she switched to Trumpet.I was a grade ahead of her and she got into High school my sophmore year.I'll admit she looked even better than she did the year was taller,she developed even more,plus after so many years of playing something with brass her lips were plumper.

Yep this used to be teenager was and still is very attracted to Tsuki.

I took Tsuki as my friend date to the got a bit drunk and made out for twenty minutes that when I asked her if I could see the receit from the trumpet I looked at it and my eyes almost popped out of the sockets.

$20,000.

For a Trumpet.

Then $25,000 for the French Horn.

In all $45,000 for a Trumpet and French Horn.

God,why didn't I stop her?

So Tsuki decided to look up at me to see the shocked look on my face.

"Well Danieru I know you don't like the price but I still need to get my costume...and don't you need one too for the Halloween party?"

"Yeah...Wait are you dragging me along to see how you look in the costumes?"I asked in a not so happy really I wanted to see her in the costumes really bad.

"Yep and I get to see you try on a Bankotsu won't be able to come you can be my partner!"Tsuki said in a gleeful tone that ringed beautifully in my loved to tease 's sometimes it's only funny when it's not you.

So what I didn't expect was to see one of my ex girlfriends at the costume shop.

All I gotta say is the next two hours are gonna be torture.

* * *

><p>Alright this was a quick chapter since it's Halloween and I need to go soon.I LOVE YOU GUYS!Anyway I was bored and decided my readers need know what you guys needed more of?DANIERU THE NEW CHARACTER!<p>

Daniel: Why am I in this Miya?

Miya: *blushing* Oh um... I thought you would be a good character in my story...

Daniel: By the way...I hate my Japanese name plus why do I have a crush on the main character?

Miya: Because I-

Tsuki: BECAUSE SHE HAS A HUGE CRUSH WAIT NO SHE'S IN LOVE WITH Y-

Miya :Ha ha ha *Holding dagger to Tsuki's neck*Say anything more and it'll break I thought it would bring more suspense in the Your a awesome guy to put in a story your sweet,rock at trumpet,and funny!

Readers: Wow Miya you are so in love with Daniel.

Miya: The only reason why I'm not threatening you is because I would most likely be chased...to death.

Daniel: Miya you need to calm them down.I'll help!

Readers: *run away*

Well I'll see you guys later in my next youz.


	6. Danieru's hellnightmare

Alrighty guys here's another chapter and it's called...

Danieru's Hell/Nightmare!(Sorry Daniel)

Anyway you guys I listened to this awesome version of Down(by Jay Sean)but...BETTER!It's the version with Breathe Carolina singing and playing it.

So guys you now know about my new character Danieru but I say this with a heavy heart...This may be his last chapter on my Fan fic.

I know you guys are probably going to get pissed off but me and Daniel had a huge fight for about two weeks and we aren't going back, in fact we agreed to forget each other.I'm sorry guys :'( I honestly wish it had worked out!Truth is yes I'm in love with Daniel and yeah he isn't happy about me confessing that I understand if you want to send flames I'm just going through some tough times with a guy.

Alright Tsuki lead the disclaimer for me will you and just because I'm sad doesn't mean I can't threaten you(glare).

Tsuki: Yes ma'am. Alright so Miya does not own Inuyasha,any of the characters,or the things she'll be writing that are not hers.

Miya: *Slaps Tsuki on the back a bit to hard*Good job Suki!Alright so we got that done and I am ready to say my part...

LET THE SHOW BEGIN!

* * *

><p>Tsuki P.O.V<p>

As I walked into the Halloween costume store I saw someone both me and Danieru did not wanna see.

Lila.(A/N I just chose a random name)

Lila is Danieru's ex girlfriend and no one in high school liked her, she honestly is not liked for many reasons, has a history of cheating on her boyfriends and also being also likes to blackmail single time I'd tell her if she didn't stop the karma would get worse for her and I would have a better life than you she'd back off a I was pretty much feared by bullies' because they didn't get to me.

But that wasn't the case for Danieru...He just had to drool all over that long black hair and chocolate brown only thing I gotta laugh at is that she thought she was all that in her revealing off I didn't wear those kind of clothes very often and Danieru saw me in A cup while I'm an C cup and to be honest I'm still growing and about to go to chick is not attractive at as I reach for a cute costume that's a bit inapproiate She see's me and yells "Tsuki".

Oh how I wish my name was different at that time...

'Just ignore ignore her..."runs through my thoughts.

And then she runs up to me and tries to hug me.

Not happening...

* * *

><p>Danieru P.O.V<p>

The minute I saw her I felt like I was going to scream in agony.

But just a groan came from my side because I never wanted to see her in the first place.

And of course she's wearing a mini skirt,revealing shirt and if she bends she's wearing a thong(he didn't wanna know in fact it was to his horror that he had to see)that was to revealing for you could say he was about to run out of the mall and back to the Feudal era back to my house and sleep.

But then he saw her perk up and see Tsuki he knew right away that he needed to run up to Tsuki and act like her boyfriend once again(story will fill out soon.).

So he ran up to Tsuki wrapped a arm around her waist and said in her ear "Sorry but **she**'s here...".

Tsuki relaxed as they both turned around and saw Lila turn happy smile to almost a frown.

"Wow I can't believe you two are still what brings you two here?"

"Oh how is it so hard to believe that?I'm hosting a Halloween party and only _friends_ and a bit of family are invited,"Tsuki hissed.

"Well that seems because it's been almost two years and you two haven't broken up."Lila replied with a grin.

* * *

><p>Instant switch with P.O.V<p>

At that moment Danieru just had to kiss me apparentally...but it wasn't too bad.

Thank god it was just a light kiss but it held feelings in a way.

Lila looked like she was about to cry her eyes out.

"Listen Lila me and you are over me and Tsuki aren't going to listen to you shit anymore because you still have feelings for you stop being like this we'd be a lot nicer because honestly we tried and you just returned in favor please just leave Tsuki alone,because I can deal with you on my own but you are not gonna like it if you mess with my girlfriend like that."Danieru said with hate in his voice.

I looked at Danieru with shock written all over my face.

He's never done that for me to tell the truth but he has always been sweet to me.

I hugged Danieru closer to my body and sighed in relief into his chest.I looked up and he was smiling down at me I turned my head to see if Lila was gone to see just racks of costumes.

"Wow Danieru that was amazing!Thank you so much!"I said with joy in my voice as I squeezed him harder.

I went on my toes and kissed him lightly on the lips just in case Lila was there.

"Tsuki you don't have to do that she's gone."Danieru said with laughter in his voice.

"Just being on the safe side,"I said as I looped my arm through his as we walked out of the store and to the car to go back home.

But what I didn't know was the someone had been watching us a bit too closely.

* * *

><p>Alright so I guess Danieru will stay in a bit longer...ONE MORE CHAPTER AND THAT'S IT!<p>

Daniel:Stop saying you love me.

Miya:How can I stop when it's the truth?

Daniel:Because I hate you and don't want to talk to you.

Tsuki:Daniel Miya honestly loves you and doesn't want to fight but this shit is causing her to get chapters uploaded slower and she just doesn't want to be a wuss and hide her feelings.

Miya: She's right well this is for Leona sense she loves violence!

Readers:What took you so long?*has pitch forks,torches,guns,and spoons...!*

Miya and Tsuki: Um...uh...LILA!*runs away from all the violence and flying...pigs...?*

Daniel:What's up with the flying pigs...

Lila:Help me!

Miya and Tsuki:DIE IRINA DIE!(this character was based off of someone I hate!)(A/N Irina is Lila by the way...)

Daniel just runs away with Miya and Tsuki.

Alright guys so I'll try to upload more chapters!


End file.
